Generally, most people's behaviors and interests exist around a place corresponding to a specific geographical address such as a home or an office. Since people live, stay and works at a place corresponding to a specific geographical address directly associated with himself or herself, and participate in particular activities related to general living including eating, drinking and relaxation, there would be many occasions in which information related to a specific geographical address described above would be needed.
Conventionally, methods of searching for information through existing internet portal sites are generally used by someone in order to obtain answers to questions about a specific place corresponding to a certain geographical address from the internet. In addition, when a person participating in certain activities at a place corresponding to a specific geographical address, and they desire to let others know about the activity they are doing, it is common that the person would visit a website related to the activity so that the activity may be searched for through an existing internet portal site. However, although a person constructs a website related to an activity that corresponds to a specific geographical address in this manner and opens the website on the internet, a general portal system cannot match the website to a place corresponding to the specific geographical address, and although the person operating the website posts the contents that he or she desires to publicize, the general portal system cannot grasp what contents the person operating the website desires to publicize.
Furthermore, if the person operating the website moves to another location and participates in the same activity, the relation of the website to the previous geographical address is extinguished, and a general internet user who desires to know information related to the previous geographical address cannot obtain any information on the matters taken place in the past at the previous location. That is, if a person participating in an activity at a place that corresponds to a specific geographical address constructs a website related to the behavior he or she is doing and opens the website on the internet, it relates to the activity conducted at the place corresponding to a certain geographical address however, this does not mean that the website represents a corresponding geographical address itself. That is, a method of finding out things which have occurred at a certain geographical address in the past for an extended period of time does not exist at all.
Accordingly, required is a technique for providing information on a location corresponding to a specific geographical address to a person who desires to know information related to a place itself corresponding to a certain geographical address, such as information on a place corresponding to a specific geographical address related to general living and information generated in the past at a place corresponding to a certain geographical address. Also, required is a technique of allowing a person participating in a certain activity related to general living at a location corresponding to a specific geographical address to easily inform general internet users searching for information regarding the activity that the person is doing.